


Missed (Delusional) Opportunity

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Buffy confesses her feelings for Xander.  Xander finds said feelings suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed (Delusional) Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

>   Um, Xander keeps talking in my head, y'all.  And he's really funny and I've always been a sucker for a funny guy.  Which means I keep writing him (in this particular fic, I mostly re-wrote this scene for the last line :D).

“I’m too late, aren’t I?”

“Too late for what?”

“For you.”

“Wait, what? And who, where, why and how? Back this train on up, sister, and let’s all get on board. Buff, talk slowly, repeat yourself and if possible, use visual aids to get your point across.” He shook his head then jiggled his shoulders to loosen up. “Okay, I’m ready. Go.”

“Xander, I—I have feelings for you. Not-friend feelings. _More_-than-a-friend feelings.”

His jaw dropped. “And the timing of this couldn’t get more wrong what with me dating _your sister_. Oh, and let’s not forget you went _gay_ before deciding I was the One.”

“That’s not—you’re—this isn’t something that just sprung up out of nowhere!”

“Oh yeah, not nowhere. More like it sprung up out of your extreme loneliness. This is _me_ here. Best friend Xander who knows you better than anyone. And if you think I haven’t seen how closed off you’ve been for the past year, how you’ve cut yourself off from _anyone_ trying to get close… Buffy, come on.”

“This is—this is what’s in my heart. I can’t justify it. It’s just how I feel.”

“Wait a sec—is this about the eyepatch?”

  



End file.
